The Path to the Left
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Moka cheated on Tsukune. Tsukune left and looked for a new life. Wonder what his new life might yield? Then read on!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone. This is my retelling of a really good story by Mistress Winowyll, Get What You Wanted. Its a great tale and everything goes to her and Lord of the Land of Fire. Ria and Shade does not go to me, but to the other two people here. **

**All other OC's belong to me. Enjoy.**

**Oh and another thing. This story will include Romance, Drama, Pain, Comfort and all of the good stuff. Oh and Especially action. My specialty is action and death scenes.**

* * *

They were always going to be together. He knew it was true as soon as she injected her blood into him and stared back at her with his vampiric eyes that they were going to be linked for the rest of their lives in one way or another. Aono Tsukune couldn't remember being so unequivocally happy at the idea that this beautiful woman, in both her pink haired girlish and shy demeanor and her austere, mature, and extremely ravishing silver haired beauty inner self were going to be an extension of his soul, his now immortal life.

Not all blessings come without their unexpected entanglements and not all well intended plans are well thought out in every aspect of a couple's life.

He tried to remember how it had all started. When had things come to the point at which they were now? He didn't have to glance down the hall to hear his beautiful pink haired Moka getting ready. Glimpses of her flashed in front of him now and then, purposely or unintentional, he wasn't sure, but there was no denying how much it hurt to see how close she was and yet, every second that passed, she was that much further away.

She was getting ready for a date and it was not with him. One could not really call it a date, because those could be considered friendly or even with intentions of being slightly romantic with a potential to lead to something intimate. No, this was not a date.

Pink haired Moka glanced out of the corner of her eye at him, walking past in a small black skirt with thin spaghetti straps over her shoulders. The neck line wasn't too deep, but the way the thin fabric hugged her breast left no imagination if there was a bra underneath.

There wasn't and she filled the fabric taut against her with her mini skirt swishing just a few inches past her hips.

No, this wasn't a date at all.

He could smell the perfume on her as she wafted by and it made him grip his fingers along the arm of the couch a little tighter then he should have. Tsukune was sure if he was in his other form it would have fractured the love seat they had bought together when they first moved in.

Did she purposely put on the perfume he got her for her 20th birthday? The one she had made a point of putting on for only special occasions?

He shook his head, exhaling a shuttering breath that felt as tattered and ragged as his heart, his soul, his expectation of what had once been his strength in the relationship with the other woman in his life.

Tsukune had tossed the idea around more then a couple of dozen times if he should be here and every time he came to the conclusion that he shouldn't, he carefully reminded himself that if he wasn't here to witness the act himself, he would always wonder if she would hold up to her threat or if she would just bluff and say nothing happened.

Moka had never been one to lie. She hated liars in all senses and would even go as far being overly honest if she needed to, but each of her two personalities had their own way of excluding truths in ways that made him, eventually, just accept without knowing all the facts.

Outer Moka would poke at her fingers, shyly and timidly squeak about how she was too scared or embarrassed to say something while Inner Moka would belligerently tell him it was none of his business or dismiss him all together.

He heard the pads of her bare feet come down the hall, the soft, feminine pink haired Moka's voice carry over to him, "It's not too late Tsukune." She was putting on some pretty diamond earrings into her ears. "We can end this right here and now if you just agree-"

"No," it came out harsher then he had expected it to, even going so far as making the green eyed Moka jump a little.

How she could even ask this of him, even as her Outer Self? The very reality of it made him ache.

She looked away from him, her fingers no longer steady, her glowing beautiful skin that he had run his hands over, the one he had kissed over so many times began to flush. They had both looked at the clock and it was almost time till their visitor would arrive.

It was no illusion that he saw her bottom lip quaver, her fingers fan over her shoulders and embrace herself to try and control the moment that was coming closer and closer to conclusion.

He had always hugged her when she was this nervous, this uncomfortable, this utterly turmoiled with actions that were about to come to pass. Considering the circumstances, he felt no inclination to sooth her of her pain.

Ding-dong.

Someone was here to do that for her.

Akashiya Moka turned to Tsukune one last time, her eyes pleading hopefully that he would surrender to the moment and just agree with her demands. There were lines that were marked in the dirt and were all but ready to be crossed.

Tsukune leaned forward in the couch and rested his elbows against his knees. Interlacing his fingers and resting his mouth on the tips of his knuckles that he had used to protect her when she had needed him. Now they were idly resting in bated anticipation.

He never knew he could hear the sound of his heart break with with the sound of a door opening after he shook his head.

"Good evening, Gin-sempai." Moka announced cheerily, her head cocked to the side and her hair drape freely over one shoulder. She nervously presented herself with with one foot tapping the toe of her black heels against the floor as Gin warm brown eyes appraised her with restrained desire.

The tempted grin on his lips was never false when he presented himself to her every single time. Only he and a select few could wear a black silk shirt with three buttons on and make it look dashing and romantic. He had come prepared for an evening with his most desired prospect, but even the dark haired werewolf in human form had no idea what he had gotten himself into. This was not to say he was complaining, but that he was just unprepared for such a sight to behold. Casually, he let his eyes wonder over her, shamelessly taking in the way her svelte body was openly on display with such a snug fitting top and long length of tone legs for him to admire.

"It sure is," Gin offered her a single pink rose. When she took it with a quiet 'thank you', he touched her hand with his other and voiced warmly, "I must say I am surprised at you calling me out of the blue like this. You and Tsukune have been at each other necks lately. I hope he hasn't left you all alone for some handsome and ill reputable man to come and take you."

When she looked away with her cheeks tinted red, it took Gin a moment to realize he wasn't the only man in the room.

Tsukune's dark brown eyes took in the whole scene silently. So quietly, in fact, Gin had not even realized he was there and Moka had made no pretense to show she cared.

"Moka," Gin sighed in exasperation, getting ready to leave with a shift in his posture, "I told you once and I'm not going to tell you again. Don't use me to make Tsukune jeal-mph!"

Pink haired Moka didn't even give Gin a chance to finish. Reaching up on her toes, she tilted her chin up and kissed him as she had Tsukune so many times.

Tsukune wondered if Gin felt the way he did when he watched Moka kiss him like that. Of course, Moka both Inner and Outer, had confessed their love to him as he had to them and they enjoyed many, many years of each other's touches and embraces, much to the dismay of their extended family they had collected at the Youkai Academy.

Mizore was the most accepting, however it had turned out that her mother had found a nice snow boy for her to marry and they seemed to be doing well. They were already on their third child and were just as polite and shy as their mother. The father accepted Tsukune and offered for him and Moka to visit as often as they would like. His stalker snow girl still had eyes for him, but she respected the boundaries of their relationship enough to just do as she had always done.

Love him from afar.

Kurumu had taken it openly hard when she found out her Destined One had decided his mate to be Moka. Fighting tooth, claw, and illusion to keep her standing with him, it had ended horribly when her mother had to eventually move Kurumu to America because she had broken so many laws that the discovery of monsters in the world was becoming a very close reality.

To save her daughter, Aghea had to take drastic steps to keep her daughter alive, be it though unhappily.

Yukari had eventually come of age, but that did not mean she was ever welcomed into the bed of Moka and Tsukune as she had hoped for so long. Ruby had taken it as her personal responsibility to keep her young apprentice under her supervision and get her involved with the behind the scenes secrets of the Chairman's needs. Having two geniuses in his staff had done wonders to keep things running smoothly at the Academy, however that left little time for the two witches to explore any personal interests they may have had.

Ruby was not surprised at Tsukune's choice to seek Moka out for a life mate. They had sought each other out for the longest times and had a chemistry that crossed the boundaries of humans and monsters that was able to break the laws of Moka's father, accepting him into the fold, even if he was a second born vampire.

Now here they were, two lovers coming to a cross roads where they had come to such an impossible compromise for the other, that they decided to put their unbreakable promises to the test.

And a vampire's pride.

Tsukune could hear the two of them share each other's breath through their lips, the sounds of Moka's small pant when she pushed herself closer to Gin. He could see her body react to his touches, the way her breasts mash against his chest and the way her cheeks flushed when they parted.

Gin slowly exhaled, his hand cupping the side of Moka's face. "I'm so glad you realized how much better I am for you, Moka-chan. I am curious, though, why like this? Why now? And why in front of your mate?"

Moka shook her head, even if her eyes were dilated by the very generous kiss he gave her, she looked away shamefully and insecurely at his questions. He had a right to know, but she couldn't really bring herself to say anything other then, "If I was to let you father my children, would you keep them away from a human's influence?"

Her sempai blinked at her, then at Tsukune. He had yet to say a word, however there was still his every observant and lucid eyes.

"Is this the reason you called me here, Moka-chan? You and Tsukune are fighting about where your children are going to be raised and how?"

She nodded, her hands clasped in front of her, pleading.

"Tsukune wants them to be involved with his parents, his friends, his neighborhood, but I told him that I don't want them to associate with anything human. I had the worst time in my life when I was younger dealing with human's bigotry, their belief of picking on those different from them and inability to accept that when someone is smarter or better then them they could learn and respect them, not belittle them and hate them. I won't let my children grow into that! I won't!"

Gin saw Tsukune nod his head, however even then, he was still a man just sitting in a couch listening to his beloved treasure, his most precious person open her heart to a man she had just confessed to wanting to offer herself intimately for the sake of having children.

Then Moka added with a heartfelt plea, "If I have your children, though, you must let them be raised around my family and stick to my family's influences."

"Strickly vampires, then?" he looked at her with his eyes narrowed.

"Yes," She nodded her head, her hands folded between her breasts in a beseeching manner.

"Who am I to deny you, Moka-chan?" he reached for her hands, allowing his fingers to brush between the cleft of her breasts, even grazing the rosario as he pulled her close to him. "I've always wanted to give you everything I could. Thank you for allowing me this honor."

They kissed again, easy learning the other's touches, their tastes, and their desire through such private contact.

Tsukune eyes took in everything, offering only that he was aware and very lucid to the happenings of what was once the woman in his life.

When they parted, Moka took Gin's hand into her own, turning to take him to the bedroom. Tsukune's and her bedroom.

Gin couldn't help but toss a triumphant look over his shoulder. "So this is the reason you're going to give up the most beautiful and wonderful girl in the world for? You're really going to let this happen when you can choose to end this right here and now, Tsukune?"

Tsukune's voice was gravelly and soft. "I may not be a human anymore, but that doesn't mean that all humans see monsters as some of us do. I was more then happy to have my children be raised by vampires and learn their ways and customs, however I won't exclude what has made me the person I am today, the person she had fallen in love with and accepted as her mate. I would be lying to myself and to her. No, I won't allow it."

"Then it is chosen. Let's go, Gin." Moka wiped her eyes as she lead another man into the bedroom of her and Tsukune's most private place. When she turned to Tsukune, she seemed to offer one last look of hope, one last quiet, regretful plea to don't let her do this, to stop her or do SOMETHING to stop the madness she was about to participate in. When he did nothing, she silently swallowed her hiccuped sob and whispered in a thick, quiet voice.

"Please, help me put an end to a decision Tsukune and I can not come to grips with. "I won't allow him to father them. I don't want a human's mentality to taint the upbringing of the next line of Akashiya. Would you do me the honors?""

Gin nodded while he closed the door behind him, allowing the sliver of light that speared the living room get smaller and smaller till it was nothing.

Tsukune was plunged into darkness, where sounds seem to be clearer.

He wasn't sure if she was asking him to stop her from doing this or that he should have just let her win.

After the door closed to the bedroom, Tsukune moved for the first time. The very air in him felt heavy, his heart felt like everything beautiful and wonderful was being twisted out of him like some sponge torqued. Forcing himself to cross the room and then sit down next to the door, he sat himself there and heard all the things he had never wanted to experience.

Everything was so painfully clear to his ears.

The sound of their lips touching, the sound of the buttons being unbutton, the slide of cloth over limbs and then hitting the floor, the sighs coming out of the woman he loved more then his own after his friend touched her in a certain way, in an intimate way...all of this seemed to reach him through that small bit of wood from the door.

They were not taking their time to get to the purpose of this night.

He was surprised to be aware of when Gin must have first entered his Moka. He could actually imagine the sound of the springs of the bed settling, as if she was on her back and then him positioning himself over her.

Gin murmured gently, warmly, "I've always wanted to make love you, Moka-chan."

Her response was light and polite, "I know, Gin."

And then there was a spasmodic jerk in the springs and Moka's quick intake of breath.

It was at that same moment he felt something had pierced him through his heart, into his very soul and mortally wound him with fire and ice, poison and rage...

All he did was hold his breath and try not to breathe. It was too painful to make his chest do more then what it could to hold itself together.

Before that moment, everything from there could have been worked out in his mind. Up until that point, Moka and Him were just two people angry at each other, but this act, this very second she had willingly and intentionally lured Gin to their home, to their bed, and into her body against Tsukune's wishes, it was over.

She was no longer his Moka any more then he was her Tsukune.

Their argument had reached such heights, that she had told him that if he wasn't going to let their children be raised away from humans, she would find someone who would. Needless to say, he wouldn't budge and told her she was pushing this issue way to far. Both Mokas had tried to ask him to change his mind, but he would not steer clear of the fact that his children would know his mother, his father, and his friend Kyouko. No matter how softly, tactfully, and adamantly he tried to accomplish her to see things his way, he had only made things worse.

When she threw down the gauntlet and said, "You will change your mind, Tsukune or I will have someone else give me children that I can raise as I see fit."

What had been so heart breaking was that this was coming from Pink Haired, Outer Moka. Had it been from Inner Moka, he may have felt like she was being stubborn or elitist, but to hear it come out of the soft, girlish voice of his precious Moka-chan, there had been no real proper or expected way to accept it.

He decided to just see this through, to see for himself what her pride and her promises would be for something that she was uncompromising with as much as he was.

Now there was another man inside of his love, on top of her, with her body naked against his and enjoying her deepest warmth and wetness as he was only so blessed to after a few years after they had met.

Tsukune listened to everything from that point with unintended focus. He was only a few feet away when the two bodies started to make slow, accommodating love on the bed he used to enjoy her on. Then they must have felt more comfortable with the other because it was not long after they were making quick, enthusiastic sex that rattled the head board against the wall and knocked over a picture or two.

Young Aono could feel the vibrations through the wall he was leaning against.

Tsukune stayed there for a little under an hour, but when the two had sated themselves enough for them to talk a little to each other, the first thing he could understand was Gin ask, "Do you think he's still here?"

"I don't know." Moka's voice came out softly, with just the slightest twinge of nervousness in it.

"Do you want me to check?" Tsukune could hear Moka pulling covers over herself.

"Would you mind?"

"No, not at all."

The sound of them kissing reached him.

Tsukune got to his feet and reached into his pocket. He had told him self if this happened when Gin came over, he would make sure he was ready to let Gin receive the only thing he felt he could do in this current state of affairs.

Gin opened the door and he was face to face with Tsukune.

Her scent was all over him and the room began to become heavy with their mixed musk.

Unapologetically, Gin smiled down at him. "Yeah, he's still here."

Pink haired Moka made a show of covering herself up in front of Tsukune, as if the were meeting for the first time and he had not been her lover for years now.

He could tell, by the way her eyes watered and the way her hands trembled as they held the sheets to her chest, she was crying. Had it been Inner Moka, she would have rather laughed or mocked Tsukune for allowing things to come to this kind of conclusion, however Outer Moka may have had her pride, but she did not have Inner Moka's fortitude.

Tsukune pulled out the keys to the apartment that Moka had rented out for them and placed them on the counter, the sound of metal scraping across the granite countertop was loud in the room after everything being so quiet now.

Turning his back, he started down the hallway without saying a word.

Moka got up and pushed herself past Gin with the blankets still around her, large watery green eyes in torment at her mate's departure so coldly unaffected.

"You just had to say yes and none of this would have happened! Why didn't you just agree with me!" She cried out in anguish, in despair.

Gin leaned against the wall, still shylessly naked and content.

Tsukune turned around and looked over at her sweat slicked face where some of her pink hair stuck to the sides of her face, the tops of her breasts heaving with the rosario gleaming in the faint light with it's red eyed jewel glowing hotly. With defeat and loss, his shoulders bent and his face red with restraint, he said in a voice as lost and hallow as his soul was at the moment, "Because look at what extremes you'll go to if I'm don't agree with you. I won't allow the mother of my children to accept this behavior from them, so why should I allow it from you. Good bye, Moka. For whatever it's worth, my life was the best when I was with you."

As he walks away, he could hear Moka calling out his name, softly then loudly. Gin was there to hold her in place, apparently she was trying to chase him down.

_But for what reason_, Tsukune wondered with a self depreciating chuckle. _She got what she wanted, didn't she?_

* * *

**Read and Review my next chapter, that I will post hopefully today. Then I will be gone for 1-2 weeks while im at Yellowstone National Park, hiking and camping.**


	2. A new Beginning

**Hello everyone. This is the second chapter of my retelling of the works of the Mistress. She is a talented writer and I thank her for letting me retell it the way I wanna. This is my first story for Rosario + Vampire, but not my first fanfiction ever. So I hope you enjoy. I own nothing in this story except the OC's that arent stated in the first chapter.**

* * *

Tsukune exited his apartment building, heading towards the park. His face was red in anger, but contorted in just shock. _Why did she do this? All because I wanted our children to have both sides of the world? _ He sighed and sat down on the park bench, waiting in the chilly air of the summer. He began to smile, remembering this exact spot where he proposed. After that thought he began to sob. He just couldn't take it anymore.

A piece of paper flew in front of him. 'Tired of your shitty life? Well so are we! Join the mercenary corporation! We will whip you into tip top shape, and give your life its meaning back!' Tsukune picked up the paper and began to read the smaller print. "_Hmm. A new chance for life for me? I think this might just solve all my problems…" _Tsukune went over to the bus stop, then climbed aboard the long grey bus. He paid the fine to board, and sat down in the back. The bus closed the doors and drove away, just as a pink-haired mess ran over. She began to yell. "Tsukune! Please come back!" But the words were not reached as the sounds of a jet plane flew over head. She fell to her knees and sobbed.

"_God… what have I done?! I drove my Tsukune away!"_

"**Oh he will be back. He knows we were right, and that he was wrong. He will come back and apologize once he cools off." **

"_He boarded a bus! He ran away from us!" _

"**Oh he's fine. He just needed to cool off is all. We will see him tonight or tomorrow, begging for our forgiveness."**

"_But what if he doesn't?! What will we do?_

"**He will! Tsukune is fine! All he needed was to be taught his place."**

"_I hope you are right…" _Moka walked back to her apartment, to go to sleep. Gin was already gone, but she began to cry herself to sleep…

The bus ride was quiet and long for Tsukune. He sat alone in the bus, heading towards the other side of town towards the headquarters of the Mercenary Corporation. He began to think of the Youkai academy and all of his old friends. How they all disappeared after high school and he never saw them again. He missed them dearly, but he was getting ready for his new life. Where he could make a difference in the world, while letting off steam. The bus finally reached his destination at the Mercenary Corporation when the bus driver began to talk. "Hey kid. Don't worry so much. Life has its ups and downs, but you gotta move through. You will end up happy again, but you can't sit and wallow in pain." Tsukune looked back then nodded in appreciation.

He entered the building as the bus pulled away, heading up the stairs to the managers room. He knocked once and waited as the manager opened up. The manager was a tall man, about seven foot. His body was rippling in muscles and his face was like stone. He eyed the man Tsukune with a glare that could pierce tank armor. All the man saw was the angry, hurt eyes of the Tsukune. The man smiled and put his hand out. "Hey there. My name is Steve. Who are you?" Tsukune took the mans hand and with his vampiric yet sealed strength, he shook the mans hand. "I am Tsukune. What do I have to do to join? I just want to start a new life… away from the pain of my current." Steve thought and thought, searching the man for some form of weakness, but he only weakness in the man was his anger, which was easily put into work. "We have a boot camp." Steve gave Tsukune a ticket for the bus to the boot camp. "Take this ticket and go towards the green bus stop now. The next bus will arrive in five minutes. Just work hard at training, which just trains your body, and you will be in the mercenary business in no time." Tsukune nodded. "Thank you." Steve nodded as Tsukune quietly walked out, shutting the door behind him without a sound.

Tsukune went towards the green bus stop as a large green bus with no windows arrived. He climbed in, gave the ticket to the bus driver, and sat down in the back of the bus. The bus was a ghost town, the only sound was the sound of a vehicle. He began to take a nap, enjoying the long bus ride….

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**

**This will be the final chapter for the next week or two. Goign camping and Hiking in Yellowstone.**


	3. The Betrayl

**Hello guys! I am back from Yellowstone National Park and I had a great time! It was fun camping, back packing and hiking with my father and uncle! I saw wild wolves! Just no grizzlys or black bears. So here is my next chapter! Enjoy. Oh. I will say this. I am not sure if this will be a happy ending. I have many ideas, and Im going to surprise everyone in the end. **

* * *

~~~~~~~~Three years later~~~~~~~~

**_BOOM!_**

A nice gaping hole the size of a baseball resided in a mans skull. The body slumped against the wall, brains and blood splattered all across like a painting. It was artistic really.

**_Click._**

The sound of the revolver chambering another round was heard. It was a nice black, 44. Magnum Colt Anaconda. Its handler was a large man, about six foot three. His armor was black, covered his entire legs, chest and hands in a sleek material. On the chest piece was a large red snack with white eyes. It was a King Cobra. On his left leg was a knife and its sheath. It was a Ka-bar knife. Sharp, quick to use and deadly. It was one of the two signature weaponry of this man. On his head was a mask. It had nice glass on the mouth and eye pieces. It was bullet proof glass. He was a mercenary.

**_Beep Beep!_**

The man answered the com link in his helmet.

"Tsukune here. The mission was a success. Lets pull out and get back to get paid."

"Roger that sir!" Another man answered.

Tsukune ran out of the building, dropping a match onto the gasoline that was placed all around the building. The building began to burn as he hopped into the large Humvee with a large .50 Cal Machine Gun on top. They drove away leaving into the street as the building exploded, covering the area in debris and lighting up the sky like a Fourth of July celebration.

In the Humvee were six men. Tsukune was the leader of the squad, but he sat in the middle of the Humvee. On both sides of him were two men, both with nice, shiny black M39 EMR's. **((Enhanced Marksmanship Rifles.**)) In the middle of the Humvee was a man manning the .50 Cal Machine Gun. On his back was a M32 Grenade Launcher, and a M1911 pistol. In the front seats were a driver and a passenger. Both carried the M16a4 assault rifle, equipped with a grip and an 4x Acog Scope with different magnifications. All of these mercenaries wore the same colored armor, meaning they were all unified. Everyone mercenary here had the M1911 pistol except for Tsukune. Each had a Ka-bar knife for protection, but only used for hand to hand combat. Tsukune was the only one who enjoyed entering the personal space and destroying his opponent with his large revolver or his Ka-bar. On their gloves were two knives concealed within. It was nothing special of a knife, but they were sharp and retractable, double edged and deadly.

They arrived at a warehouse were they were to meet up with their clients. They all exited the Humvee with their guns on their backs, always cautious. They entered the warehouse, which was dark, heading towards the middle where a suitcase was. It was on a table where only a tiny lamp lit it up. Tsukune walked over to pick up the suitcase until all the lights came on. There was the squad of mercenarys surrounded by their clients. There was over thirty of them, about twenty five carrying shotguns and pistols, while a few had nice assault rifles. Ak-47's, Ak-74's. They were all trained on the squad.

"By the order of Fairy Tale. We cannot let you guys live. You have proven to be opponents we would not want out enemies to get ahold of. No hard feelings, but you must die." The civilians and security guards began to open fire as Tsukune flipped over the table, facing the assault rifles that were fired from the back.

"Get down! Focus down those Assault rifles! Bruno! Johnny! Cover me!" Tsukune said.

"Yes Sir!" both replied.

Tsukune ran with his light weight as he didn't carry much, heading over towards a wall. He jumped onto the wall, then pushed off of it, gripped onto the grate of the second floor. He climbed on top as the two EMR's began to bring down the rifleman and shotgun users that stood in Tsukunes way. The two rifle men began to put on covering fire, on the assault rifles in the back, making sure they were ducking. A large sniper round made its way into the helmet of the Grenade Launcher user.

"Robert!" cried one of the EMR's. Robert fell to the floor, head missing. Tsukune screamed in fury as he climbed up and tripped one of the pistol users that was in his way. He put his leg around the chest, and shot the .44 Magnum twice into the chest of two more men. He then took his Ka-bar and completely removed half of the man's throat. He took his knife and ran across the floor, as the EMR's kept on sniping down each man on the opposite side of the floor of Tsukune, who was running and ducking, slicing throats without even stopping. In the end of the fighting was one last opponent. The one who said they were to die. He was bleeding, holding his leg. Tsukune walked over and placed his foot on the wound and pressed down.

"AHHHHH!" the man screamed. Tsukune knelt down after removing his foot and looked at the man. "Who ordered our death?!" The man spit on Tsukune who elbowed the man in the nose. _Crack! _The nose was immediately broken, who screamed in pain. Tsukune took his knife and used the handle to dig deeper into the wound. "Who ordered it?!" The man screamed in pain, and whimpered. "Shuzen! Issa Shuzen! The owner of Fairy Tale!" Tsukune's eyes went wide, then narrowed. He growled and stood up, taking out his .44 magnum. "Wait! No! I told you! Let me go!" Tsukune smiled under his mask and shot the last four roudns into the mans chest.

**_BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!_**

The large bullets completely shattered the mans skeleton, the bones piercing all the internal organs. The bullets went thru the body and thru the metal floor, ending up on the first floor. Tsukune hopped down and went over to Robert. He sighed and placed Roberts Grenade launcher on Roberts chest and took the grenades out. He tied them together with some wire, and placed his own frag against them. The other men walked away as Tsukune pulled the Pin and ran.

**_BOOOOOOOM!_**

Roberts body was scattered across the warehouse. Tsukune gave him the burial that Robert deserved. A burial by the weaponry he loved. They all entered the Humvee as Tsukune put his head in his hands, and thought. The Humvee drove away, heading towards their personal headquarters.

"So, we were betrayed. You know what happens when we are betrayed don't you?" Tsukune asked.

Bruno spoke up. "We kick their motherfucking asses! Hell yea! For Robert!"

"For Robert!" Everyone said together.

The Humvee arrived at their headquarters, and everyone exited to stock up for the upcoming battle.….

* * *

**Mercenarys:**

**M16 users: Bruno. Johnny. **

**M39's: Jeff. Larry. **

**Grenade Launcher: Robert. **

**Leader: Tsukune.**

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	4. The Beginning of the End

**here is the next chapter for my story! I am still deciding on the ending, so don't hold your breath for whatever you want it to be. I have several options I would like to explore. Happy or Sad. I have two endings for my story in mind, so :p Enjoy.**

**I own nothing, except my own OC's and my own story telling. Rosario doesn't belong to me sadly.**

* * *

The squad was quiet as the Humvee pulled up at a warehouse quietly. They all got out of the truck and made their way into the warehouse. The warehouse was a shed. It just looked like a garage. Tsukune gripped a door on the floor and opened it, revealing an underground bunker. All of them climbed down and entered their headquarters. The armory was about the size of half a football field. It was 100 feet in all directions, a perfect square. On the back wall was where all the weaponry was stored. Assault rifles, Shotguns, Snipers, Pistols, Submachine guns, Rocket Launchers, Grenades, and just other equipment.

The squad, except Tsukune, grabbed UMP45's, using them as their Side Arm instead of their M1911's. The UMP45's used a red dot sight, grip and a laser sight. They began to grab a bunch of ammo, and stash them in a crate. They carried their crate upstairs, leaving Tsukune downstairs to think.

_'Shuzen….. Issa Shuzen? God Damnit! Im going to have to see my father….. And her…. I am not ready for her, but I have a duty to my men. Issa will pay.' _Tsukune noticed the other men climb back down the stairs, and gather around a large table. They laid out a map and began to mark circles around certain areas.

"Tsukune, sir! We have located several Fairy Tale establishments. However, this is their main headquarters" Bruno said and pointed at the red circle. "This is where their main operations are held, but the leader usually is never there. However, one of his daughters run the place. What do you want to do sir?"

Tsukune rubbed his chin in thought, then looked at the blue circle. "What is this?"

Bruno looked over at the map then back up at Tsukune. "It's a major shipment coming in for Fairy Tale. It holds a bunch of high ranking employees for Fairy Tale, and a major gun shipment. They are coming in two semis, while being guarded by two black vans, loaded with security. They do carry pretty nice weaponry, but we got something they don't. The Humvee."

Tsukune smiled and nodded. "Alright lets hit that. Lets give them a taste of what we are going to do. Of course no survivors. Lets make em angry!"

"Lets do it!" The rest of the squad yelled.

* * *

The Sakura trees surrounding the Shuzen mansion were swaying in the gentle breeze. It was quiet and serene. Inside the mansion and down the hallway, stood the throne room. Inside was Issa Shuzen with a couple other women, serving him on their knees, taking turns. Back out of the throne room and up the stairs, was a bedroom. It was Moka's. Moka sat looking out the window, staring at the water. Tears were in her eyes, as she thought back.

_'Where is Tsukune?! He should have been back by now to apologize! I hope nothing happened to our little blood mate.' _Thought Inner Moka.

A knock was heard. Inner Moka opened the door and there stood Issa. Issa walked into the room and hugged his daughter.

"Moka. Why are you still moping around?"

"Father… I miss him. He should have been back to apologize!"

Issa chuckled and smiled. "Men can be stubborn sweety. Remember, if its meant to be, he will be back. Now come down and let's enjoy dinner."

Moka smiled and followed her father for dinner.

* * *

Tsukune and his squad of Mercenary's were out of their armor, but donned a soldering mask. They were busy upgrading their Humvee. Already on the vehicle was extra plates of armor. About a good 30mm of armor. It was now a tank really, but the armor was very light and sturdy. On the front was a large bulldozer like attachment. But there was no scoop. All there was on it was three metal prongs, meant for ramming. On top was a metal rack that carried an RPG and several shells. It was right next to the machine gun which has been upgraded to carry High Explosive Incendiary/Armor Piercing Rounds. These bullets go through armor and ignite things on fire. They all removed their masks and put on filter masks, as they began to put on different paints onto the Humvee. They put on an anti-radar and anti-heat coats of paint, to disguise it against the enemy, then painted over it with a black paint. The whole truck was black, then they placed a large red King Cobra with white eyes on the hood. It was show time.

They all climbed into the truck, and drove away with Tsukune on the Machine Gun.

* * *

It was a quiet ride in the back of a semi.

There were about thirty people in the back, being transported to the main headquarters. There was an important meeting to happen.

"How long until we arrive?" one passenger said.

"I don't know, but im seriously getting bored here." Another replied.

**_BOOM!_**

A large crash was heard as the semi ran over a woman and her husband. They all began to laugh.

"Wow, really? What dumbasses. Who the hell gets in front of a semi?!" The first guy said.

"Yea I know right? They got what they deserved!"

They all began to roar with laughter.

* * *

Tsukune smiled as they arrived from the side of the convoy, coming from an alley. Going a good 100 miles an hour, they rammed into the black van in the front, completely tearing it apart, and sending it down the highway into the water below. Everyone was killed in the van. The Humvee backed up, and began to drive backwards facing the Semi. The Semi began to speed up to ram, as the Humvee swerved so it was sideways. It put on the brakes and made its way to the back of the convoy, which was two semis and one more van. Tsukune grinned maliciously and began to open fire, tearing up the van. The van was put ablaze, killing off every single personnel. Tsukune grabbed an RPG and fired into the semi in front, hitting the truck itself. It blew up, and the cart of weaponry turned over, making a blockade. The semi behind the first one crashed into the trailer of the first, tipping over. Tsukune grabbed onto the machine gun and opened fire, obliterating the trailer. He just kept on pouring round after round into the trailer, making sure there was no one left alive. The trailer has so many holes, that there wasn't an inch of darkness in there. He then proceeded to shoot the cab, blowing It up with the incendiary rounds. Tsukune leapt out of the Humvee, and made its way over to the downed trailer, opening it. He spotted all the employees, most of them dead. They were shredded beyond recognition. There was one left alive, who looked at Tsukune with disbelief.

"You were supposed to be dead…."

Tsukune smiled and shook his head. He walked over towards the man and kneeled.

"Do you wanna know why I use a knife?"

The man didn't answer.

"Guns are too quick. You can't savor all the… little emotions. You see, in their last moments. People show you who they really are."

Tsukune grinned and began to stab the man quickly, completely shredding the neck. He was so fast, it was almost a blur. He then shoved the blade into the forehead, and pushed, beheading the man. Tsukune jumped out and began to place gasoline from the back of the Humvee into the weapons truck. He threw a match into the truck, igniting all the weapons, smiling as he heard all the explosives and bullets explode. The weapons truck will be no longer soon enough. He began to drag out the bodies, placing his hand in the blood. On the ground near the destruction he began to write a message. He smiled once he was finished and jumped into the Humvee, driving away.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	5. The Party and the Reunion

**Hello everyone! This one has no action in it! This is something I just thought about doing. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

~~~~A few days later~~~~~

It was breakfast time at the Akashiya and Shuzen household. On the table was blood packets, sausage, eggs, bacon, hot chocolate, and French toast. There sat Moka, Ria, Kokoa, Issa and Kahlua. Each of them were enjoying a nice quiet breakfast. Moka had bags under her eyes which were red from crying. Ria had a smug look on her face, knowing that Moka was took down a few pegs. Kahlua had a childish look on her face with her tiara. She was adorable! Kokoa was eating with her kou buddy on her shoulders. Issa had no emotion, except 'yum'.

The door opened to reveal a tiny goblin slave, walking over with a scared look on his face.. He approached the table and waited for Issa to recognize him as there. Issa glanced over at the goblin and nodded. The goblin walked over and whispered into Issa's here.

"What?!" Issa roared at the Goblin and back handed him into a pillar. The goblin left and indent and cowered before the vampire master. The sisters looked up and stared at Issa. Ria spoke up. "Father? Whats going on?" Issa growled and looked at Ria. "Apparently, Fairy Tale just got attacked. That shipment carrying a stockpile of weapons and the important figures for our company were all shot down and destroyed. It was done professionally! Who the hell could do this?!"

The goblin spoke up again. "S-Sir. There was also a message written in blood..." The goblin sniffled and hid. Issa had death in his eyes. "Well what was it?!" He roared at the slave. _"First you tried to trap me, then you bust a cap in my ass. Such humiliation will bring annihilation at last. It will be delicious when I get vicious tomorrow. There is no second chances, you will do the dance of sorrow!"_

Issa raised a brow a bit confused, then his eyes went wide in shock. Ria was the first to speak. "They arent dead...?" Issa had his fists clenched, clearly angry. "No, I guess not. Now they seek revenge." He smiled and looked at Ria. "Would you like to greet them personally Ria?" Rias smile went wide and malicious. "It would be a pleasure father. I will make sure none survives and that they will be made an example of." Issa nodded and left the room, leaving the goblin to clean the messes. Moka, Koka and Kahlua left the room as well, heading their seperate ways.

Ria left for Fairy Tale, Kokoa and Moka were on summer vacation so they resided here at home, and Kahlua went with Miyabi, her blood mate. Ria dialed a number. A man picked up on the other end. "Fairy Tale incorporated. How may I help you?" Ria smirked. "You sound so pathetic fool." The man stiffened at her voice. "M-Mistress Ria. I didnt know you were going to call. How can I help you?" Ria rolled her eyes. "Im going to fax you the details of it. Make sure its doen to the letter." Ria hung up and took a nap on her way to the main building.

* * *

There was a party held at the Luxor in Las Vegas. It was hosted by Ageha, Kurumu's mother. The party was bumping and pumping. Girls grinding on guys, everyone downing some sort of alcohol. It was a private party however, as there was Kurumu and Ageha dancing on a stripper pole, Mizore was in the corner in the rafters watching the party. Yukari and Ruby were busy playing some form of poker. Ruby had only a bra and panties on while Yukari still had all her clothes on. The Bus Driver and The Exorcist were there as well. They were busy in the corner watching everyone with creepy glares, while the driver was buffing on a cigar.

The door opened as a new song was beginning to play. It was Burn it to the ground by Nickelback.

_"Well it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight  
I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me  
Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh  
That shit makes me bat shit crazy  
We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out."_

Tsukune and the rest of his Mercenary squad made there way into the party, only to be spotted by everyone from the Yokai academy that was his friends or mentors. Tsukune walked over towards the bar, slapped away the bartenders hands, only to grab five bottles of really strong tequila. He jumped up onto the stage, his armor still on. Kurumu gasped and hugged Tsukune who in turn, kissed her lips before pushing her off. He began to chug down the bottle of Tequila.

_"We're going out tonight  
To kick out every light  
Take anything that we want  
Drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight  
Ooooohhhhhhh"_

The party was mostly women, with a few men. Ageha did enjoy the same sex once in a while. Tonight was one of those nights. Tsukune undid his armor, revealing his extremly chiseled and scarred body. The days in boot camp and on the job really did his body justice. Bruno brought over another bottle of tequila to Tsukune who began to chug it down like it was some sex drink. The girls began to throw some dollar bills at Tsukune who removed his shirt which even revealed more of his body. The girls were cheering and roaring at Tsukune, while the song just kept thumping.

_"We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling  
I got a fist full of fifties, the tequila just hit me  
Ooooohhhhh  
We got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shit faced  
We got it lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown"_

Kurumu was dazed after her kiss, but regained her senses only to see Tsukune strip down to his under shirt and underwear. Mizore popped up in front of the stage, onyl to be grabbed into Tsukunes grasp. He chugged down his fourth bottle of tequila, then kissed Mizore with firey passion and lust. His squad of soldiers were also chugging down their bottles of vodka or tequila, also enjoying the fruits of the party. They all had at least two girls around each of them, enjoying their touch. Their kisses, their bodies. They all enjoyed a man in uniform. Mizore was then pushed slightly behind Tsukune who removed his undershirt, revealing all his scars, which made all the girls go wild. Ruby and Yukari climbed onto stage, only to be hugged by Tsukune. Tsukune kissed Ruby on the lips then Yukari on the cheek, who pouted. Even when drunk, Tsukune had some morals.

_"We're going out tonight  
To kick out every light  
To get anything that we want  
Drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight  
Ooooohhhhhhh"_

Ageha was amazed at the new Tsukune, and it was a good thing. He finally had hair on his balls. Tsukune was already nude, shaking his member like it was nothing. He was a good size, even when soft. The girls off the stage began to grab at him, wanting to touch him. He smiled his sexy smile and backed away, then leapt off the stage over the girls. Mizore, Ruby and Kurumu was by his side. He began to play Black Jack with Ageha.

_"Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the nights gone  
Well get you hands out of this glass, last call my ass  
Weeelllll no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop  
We got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out_

We're going out tonight  
To kick out every light  
To get anything that we want  
To drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight  
Ooooohhhhhhh  
We're going out tonight  
To kick out every light  
To get anything that we want  
To drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight"

The party lasted into the early hours of the morning, where everyone was drunk...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**

**I have another story in my mind, but I wont start it until this one is finished :3**


	6. Assault on the headquarters

**Hello guys. I have about one more chapter plus this one, then I think ill make a epilogue. Next story, I'm going to try and make it a longer story then I usually do. I'm going to push myself to make myself better. So I hope I can do it :|**

* * *

It was early morning when Tsukune groaned in the bedroom of the Luxor. He sat up and looked around. He looked down and saw he was naked, then looked around. Ruby, Mizore and Kurumu were lying there naked. Tsukune smiled remembering the frenzy in the bedroom. He climbed out of the bed and went to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror, then for once, he smiled. He smiled like he was truly happy. Not blood thirsty happy, but happy as a person can be. He had a wonderful night. He walked to the shower, turning on the water. He put his hand under it, waiting for it to get hot and steamy. He pulled the handle forcing the shower to pour. He climbed in and began to wash his body of the smell of sex.

He was lathering his body with soap and water, his hair already covered in a shampoo. He sighed and rested against the side of the shower, thinking. _"So... today is the day we strike the big blow against those bastards... Ria will be there... she is going to get what she deserves soon enough." _Tsukune cleaned his hair of the shampoo and climbed out of the shower, drying off in a pink fluffy towel. He walked out of the bathroom without a towel, only to find the three women staring at him. He froze for a moment then continued. He put on a undershirt then a t-shirt, his underwear, and shorts.

"Tsukune.. Its early.. come back to bed." Mizore spoke softly. Ruby looked at him. "C'mon master. You don't have to leave! You can live your life with all of us as your servants!" The three girls blushed. "Tsukune, what do you even do now?" Kurumu asked. Tsukune was putting on his armor smiling.

"Well if you must know, its a long story." The three girls exchanged glances. "We don't mind Tsukune." Mizore said. "Fine. Well, Moka cheated on me... with Gin. All because she didn't want our future children to be raised near humans..." All the girls gasped then looked angry. "What?! Why would she do that?! Moka needs punishment, master!" Ruby exclaimed. "I agree with the submissive witch here. Moka shouldn't have done that! We should all make sure she pays!" Kurumu said. Mizore was the only one quiet.

Tsukune chuckled. "Well, that's not the complete story. I left her apartment and joined a mercenary group. I was at boot camp for about two years, training my body and skills with weaponry. Now, those men you saw at the party? Those were my squad mates. Well, before I came here, we were betrayed on a mission by Fairy Tale... owned my Moka's father..."

They all gasped in shock. "He betrayed you so you are getting revenge now?" Mizore asked quietly. Tsukune nodded and continued. "Well, the day before yesterday, we already attacked a major shipment meant for the headquarters. We completely left no survivors and obliterated everything. So now... today is the day we attack the main headquarters." Tsukune grinned maliciously as he stood in his black boots, leg and chest armor. He grabbed his black revolver and his special ka-bar knife, placing the revolver on his hip and the ka-bar next to his knee.

"Master! Let us come and help you destroy fairy tale! We can be of help!" Tsukune looked up and shook his head. "No. Its too dangerous. I have to do this myself with my squad mates. He killed off one of us already... so we must have revenge." Kurumu chuckled. "Oh silly Tsukune. We care for you and all, but we want to help you out. Plus you can have all your revenge on Moka, Issa and Ria too! We can just kill the cronies!"

Tsukune smirked. "Alright, well, meet our group in the conference room one floor down. Just get ready." Tsukune grabbed his helmet and ran out, heading downstairs, leaving the girls to get dressed and ready.

* * *

Ria was pacing around her office, waiting for the attack. She was waiting to get back at the bastards who dared challenge her father and his company. He pressed the intercom button and asked. "Is the trap in place?" one of the men spoke up. "Yes ma'am! We have the main floor covered. When they enter, its just going to be a massacre!" Ria smiled and hung up, sitting back down. She tapped her fingers patiently, waiting for the attack. She could taste the blood.

* * *

Tsukune, the other members of his squad, Mizore, Ruby and Kurumu were sitting around the conference table, looking over several maps and blueprints of the fairy tale building. Tsukune point at the window on the top floor. "I will be going here. This is the floor with Ria will be at. There will be minimal guards as I'm going to guess the main trap is here." He pointed at the main lobby where there was two floors, and the second floor completely circled the first and looked over it. There was glass on both floors surrounding the front, giving complete vision. He then pointed over towards two buildings similar in size, but across the street. "I want Jeff and Larry on these buildings. Use Armor Piercing rounds to go thru the walls and glass. Snipe the fuck out of them all. Bruno and Johnny will enter through the main lobbies front door. Be careful though, but their is several desks made of steel around here." He pointed towards the back right, where two steel desks resided. "Flip these over and give them hell." He looked over towards the girls. "Kurumu, you will be flying me up the floor I need to go while I enter."

Kurumu blinked. "Fly? I don't fly." Tsukune smiled. "Oh right. My brothers in arms here, know about yokai. They know I'm a vampire. Allow me to introduce you all." He pointed at Kurumu, then Ruby then Mizore. "Boys, these are my friends from high school. The first one is Kurumu and she is a Succubus. This one is Ruby, and she's a very powerful witch. The quiet girl in the corner is Mizore, and she is a snow maiden. Power over snow and ice." The men nodded and said hi.

"As I was saying, Kurumu, you will fly me up there, then meet with the others. Ruby, Mizore and Kurumu, you will enter through the second floors fire escape, then attack from the second floor. Just unleash hell. Remember, this will be one hell of a fight, because there are more then what will be stationed. They will come in swarms. You are the distraction as I get to Ria. Everyone clear on the plan?" They all nodded. "Ok, well at 12:30, I will enter the building through the top floor. At 12:45, begin the attack." They all nodded once more and they got up and headed over to the Humvee. They climbed in with Tsukune on the machine gun, heading towards Fairy Tale.

it was 12:20 as they arrived at the headquarters. They parked their Humvee in a parking garage a few blocks away, then climbed out, weapons on them. They ran up to the trees surrounding the building, as Kurumu flew Tsukune to the top. Tsukune unscrewed the vents, climbing inside. He began to crawl through the vent, making his way to the closest. Kurumu flew back down to the rest of the girls, waiting on the fire escape near the window. They waited for the right time. Bruno and Johnny were waiting on each side of the two glass doors, waiting for the time as well.

* * *

Tsukune jumped down from the vent, landing in the closet quietly. He peeked out and noticed the floor was bare. He began to walk out of it as he was spotted by someone passing by. "You ca-" His voice was stopped as Tsukune threw the Ka-bar into his throat, then threw the man into the closet. He retrieved his knife and began to quietly walk towards Ria's room.

* * *

_BOOM!_

The front gates exploded inwards as Bruno and Johnny sprinted towards the two tables. They were beginning to get shot at once they reached half way, where they slid behind them. They flipped the tables, and crouched behind it, using both tables for double armor.

_POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!_

Six rounds of the snipers went off, taking down six enemies with headshots. The glass was shattered, sending the glass into the backs of the Yokai and humans in front. The rounds went into the far back of the room, taking out only the back, leaving Bruno and Johnny shooting down the front with their m16's.

Mizore, Ruby and Kurumu entered the room and screamed in rage, taking down their own. The alarm began to sound, alerting the compound to the attack. The stairs and elevators began to rumble with footsteps and the sound of machinery, as the building went live. Mizore froze the elevator solid, then shattered the steel cable, sending the freight elevator to the depths. The battle was on.

* * *

Tsukune smiled as he turned a corner, and there stood Ria, fully expecting this infiltration. Ria smirked herself looking at the man. "So you are the leader eh? The one who commanded the squad to attack us? Well its time for you to pay." Tsukune began to laugh and laugh, stopping in the hallway. "Pay? For revenge? You are the ones who started this, you will be the one to pay. What makes you think you can get away with this?" Ria chuckled. "That's easy boy... I will kill you." Tsukune smiled and began to remove his helmet, his chocolate brown eyes gleaming with hunger and his brown hair flowing in the air conditioning. Rios eyes went wide, recognizing him.

"Tsukune?! You are the one behind this?!" Tsukune bowed. "Yes, I am and if I'm not mistaken, you fucked with me early in my relationship with Moka... even if that went sour... I am not very happy about that." Ria ignored that and kept on talking. "What about father?! He wont be happy about his own son!" Tsukune laughed. "Oh well he shouldn't have betrayed me! I disown my family in law, and now its time for revenge!" Tsukune ripped off his own Rosario, forged by himself. The energy began to flow in him, darkness setting it. His eyes went red and fierce, his chest expanded, his crotch went bigger. His body was even more muscular and sexier then before. Ria took her own Rosario off as Tsukune put the revolver and knife on a table. "I will do this without the need of weaponry."

* * *

Shells, ice sickles, razor birds and blood were flying around the lobby and hallways. Bruno was injured in his shoulder by a Ak-47, but he kept on fighting. Mizore was leaning against the wall, holding leg with one hand, shooting with the other. She took a bullet to her thigh. Ruby and Kurumu were uninjured, but the succubus was tired. She couldn't take the amount of men flowing from the stairs. Her finger nails cut clean through the men, but it was tiring. Ruby on the other hand was dancing around, enjoying the death. "For master!" she singed.

The lobby began to clear as Johnny and Bruno went up the stairs, to regroup with the girls. Johnny was grabbed from behind once, he exited behind Bruno from the staircases, by a large man with a knife. Johnny's throat was slit immediately, ending his life. Bruno's eyes went wide, and screamed in rage. He kicked the man in the gut then began to rapidly punch the man. "You bastard! He was my brother!" The mans face was being abused so badly, his skull was cracking. He was already dead, but Bruno wouldn't stop. Mizore ran over and hugged the man, trying to get him to stop. Bruno was crying at the death of his brother, but he stopped attacking. He stood up and wiped his eyes, then ran with Mizore back to the girls, heading up the stairs. The snipers, Larry and Jeff were busy sniping down the men that past the glass, on their way to others. They had several clips behind them, used up. They were running out of ammo, but each bullet fired was a kill, so it was effective.

* * *

Tsukune was in a headlock by Ria. Both had their noses broken, and bleeding. Tsukune began to rapidly punch Ria in the gut, forcing her to let go. Ria growled and formed a large fist by combining two of her hands and swung down on Tsukune. Tsukune slapped away the attack, then knelt, delivering two quick punches to her legs, sending her to her knee. He then uppercutted her face, sending her to her hands as well, while Tsukune leapt into the air and crashed his elbow into her back, breaking the bones in her spinal cord. Ria roared in pain, then gripped Tsukunes hand, breaking the wrist and bones in the hand. Tsukune growled and kneed Ria in the face, then delivered a round house kick to her face, fracturing her skull.

Ria pushed Tsukune across the hallway into another room through the wall, onto a desk. She leapt on top of him and began to beat his face in, fracturing his own skull with each punch. Tsukune put his leg under her butt, then flipped her off of him, before slamming a computer into her head. He leapt over the desk, picked Ria up then slapped her upside down into the desk, before kicking her in the gut, sending her through the wall into a air conditioning unit. She crashed into it, and it began to fall right on top of her. He noticed then kicked the unit into Tsukune, who took the unit in the gut, sending him back through the wall into the cabinets of the same room. Tsukune spat blood onto the wall, then stood up. He still had his limiter on, so he could easily have won by now, but he was enjoying a challenge.

Tsukune stood up and ran at Ria, who ran back. Both of their fists collided. It was a stalemate. Ria was panting tiredly, while Tsukune just had a malicious smile on his face. "You have improved Tsukune, but you still aren't my fathers equal." Tsukune chuckled and pointed to the limited around his neck. Ria's eyes went wide. "You mean.. this isn't your full power?" Tsukune shook his head and using that shock to his advantage, round house kicked Ria in the gut, then went behind her. He put his arms around her waist, lifted her up and over him, slamming her head into the ground, breaking the bones in her neck. If this was a human, she would be dead long ago, but she was still breathing. Once he let her down, she began to rise from her knees onto her elbows where Tsukune delivered a full boot kick to her face, fracturing more of her skull and busting her jaw. She flew onto her back a few feet away where Tsukune calmly walked over and stomped his foot onto her chest, breaking her Ribs. Ria coughed up blood and began to stand but Tsukune wasn't finished. He stomped on each knee cap, busting her kneecap. She couldn't walk anymore. He then took her arms, and snapped them like a twig, making sure she couldn't move. He knelt near her beaten, broken and bloody body smiling. "I wont kill you yet... but you are going to deliver a message for me." He wiped a tear from her eye. "Tell your father this. Im coming for you... Father" Tsukune left Ria on the floor,retrieving his weaponry then headed back to his squad.

Bruno, Mizore, Ruby and Kurumu were sitting by the Humvee. Bruno was crying for his brother, while Mizore was rubbing his back. Jeff and Larry finally arrived from their building, when they noticed Tsukune. "Tsukune! Kurumu leapt from her seat on the hood of the truck, shoving Tsukune into her breasts. _"Like the good old times..." _He pushed the succubus off and went over to Bruno, sitting next to him. "We won Bruno..." He looked over at Johnny's body on the roof of the car. "We will bury him at Sea... just like he wanted..." Bruno looked up and smiled. "Thanks Tsukune... Lets go home for the night...we can get revenge tomorrow or the next day.." Tsukune nodded and all of them climbed into the Humvee, driving off to the ocean to bury their comrade... then to return home...

* * *

**Ok well, this was a long chapter, but I was so excited to write this action scene :3**

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	7. Revenge is Sweet

**This is the final chapter, though I will be making an epilogue. :) Oh and, I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter cause if you dont... well fuck you. ****  
**

* * *

Issa was sitting on his throne, being tended to by one of his women. She was on her knees. Moka was upstairs in her bedroom, still moping, but working on her fighting skills. She was punching and kicking a bag. She grunted as she began to get tired but kept on punching the bag. Kahlua was sitting in her own room, playing her hair and tiara, trying to look prettier.

_Ding Dong_.

A goblin ran to the door, opening it to see Ria and her limo driver. Ria was being carried by the driver. The Goblin screamed for Issa, who walked to the door. "What is it you path-" Issa eyes went wide as Ria was injured and barely breathing. Moka and Kahlua rushed down the stairs and saw Ria. Issa grabbed her and took her to her bedroom, laying her down on the bed. Moka and Kahlua was close behind. Issa began to leave the room until Ria grabbed his pants. She coughed up some blood. "He sent a message... I'm coming for you... Father."

Ria passed out as Issa froze up. _'Tsukune...? He is the one I betrayed? My own son is targeting me?' _Issa looked at Moka who eyes were wide in shock. "Father? Is this true? You betrayed Tsukune?" Issa nodded then rushed out the room with Kahlua and Moka looking over Ria. Kahlua was crying. "Tsukune is a bad boy! He must die!" Kahlua ran out of the room in tears, which was clearly a sign that she was serious. Moka just stood there, looking at Ria. _'Tsukune... why did you have to leave... this wouldn't have happened if you would have learned your place...' _Moka turned to leave, leaving Ria to sleep.

Tsukune, Mizore, Ruby, Kurumu and the rest of his mercenary squad were driving from the ocean. It was the burial of Johnny. They were all angry, but none were as angry as the mercenaries.. Bruno was Johnnys real brother, but Tsukune was also his brother in arms among the others. They were heading towards the tunnel that was also a dimensional portal. They entered the tunnel, taking them towards the Akashiya/Shuzen household. They crashed through the front gate, alerting Issa and the rest of them to their presence. The Humvee was parked next to the fountain. They all exited only to be talked to by Tsukune.

"This will be a very tough thing to do guys... This is one of the dark lords. The ultra powerful monsters. I do not know if we can succeed against this, but I want to try. Johnny and Robert deserves us to try for them." Everyone was silent for a few minutes until Bruno spoke up. "Lets fuck them up. Teach them their place... Show them that we arent goign to kneel before them.." Tsukune, Bruno, Jeff and Larry all smiled and cheered. "Hell yes! LETS FUCK THEM UP!" The three squad members went up ahead of Tsukun and the girls, who was being adressed now.

"You guys dont have to come with us. We can do this alone... this isnt your fight." Tsukune looked at them sincerely. They all looked at each other then back at Tsukune. "We all love you, and if this is what its goign to take to make you happy, we will do our best to help." Tsukune sighed and nodded, running up to the house. He kicked opened the door only to see there was nothing here. "Guys... nothing is here..." Tsukune walked into the house, going to the main room where there was several hallways. The rest of the men and the three girls followed cautiously. "Everyone. You will follow me and protect me from the grunts. I will destroy this family..." They all nodded and followed.

Tsukune removed his Rosario and his limiter, transforming into a vampire with extreme powers. He was the equal of Shuzen, though he didn't have the years of fighting experience of Shuzen, but he did have military training. Tsukune ran up the stairs, using his sense of smell. He smiled as he opened the door to Rias room only to be tackled by a crying Kahlua. Tsukune grunted and kicked her off of him, and down the stairs. Tsukune ran out the hallway, leaping off the balcony onto Kahlua. Kahlua dodged and her arm grew like a bats with razors. Tsukune smiled. "Oh my... You are serious on killing your brother huh?" Kahlua attacked as if confirming Tsukunes question. Tsukune dodged her attack by stepping to the side. He drew his revolver and blasted the back of Kahluas head, sending her crashing into the front door. She was dead before she hit the floor. Her head had a huge gaping hole in the back and front. Blood and Brain matter formed a trail to her body, which covered the wall when she hit it. Tsukune yawned and climbed the stairs to enter Ria's room. He smiled as he saw the injured vampire resting. Tsukune grinned evilly as he began to use a chain he had wrapped around his waist for this occasion. He smiled and began to chain up the weak vampire to the bed, making sure she cant run. She began to wake up, only to scream. Tsukune had a glass bottle of gasoline with a cloth in the neck of it. He lit in on fire and threw it Ria's head board, shattering the bottle and igniting Ria and the entire bed into a inferno. She began to scream in extreme pain, as she was being slowly burned to death. Her vampire stamina and endurance turned out to be her downfall. Tsukune left to deal with the rest of the household.

Moka woke up to hear the screaming of Ria. She ran out of her room and went down the hall into Ria's room. She entered to find Ria, dead, burning on the bed. _'Tsukune... you really do hate us dont you?' _Ruby, Kurumu and Mizore was in the door way. "You know hes going to come for you too right?" Kurumu said smugly. "You better run". Moka turned to them. "What are you guys doing here?" Ruby smirked. "We are here to protect master, and to serve him forever!" Moka laughed. "Tsukune is my husband. There is no way he is with you girls. You girls arent worth his time. Only I am." Mizore popped up from behind Kurumu. "Yet you cheated on him. If anything, you arent worth his time, because you broke the marriage." Moka shook her head. "No, Tsukune needed to be taught a lesson! He needs to know his place!" Ruby smiled. "I think he already learned his place, its you who hasnt yet." The three girls left Moka behind to mourn, returning to Tsukune.

Tsukune kicked open the throne room door, only to see that its empty except for Issa on his chair, waiting for him. "Hello Son..." Tsukune spat on the floor. "You arent my father! I am no longer your son! I disown you as my family!" Tsukune raised his hand up as a swirl of blood red demonic energy swirled around his body. Issa stood up and his own blue demonic energy swirling. "You will now pay for what you did to my brothers!" Issa shot his energy at Tsukune while Tsukune rushed at Issa. They collided, blasting apart the pillars around them. For several minutes, they were pushing back each other, only for Tsukune to blast through, grabbing Issas head. Tsukune growled and kicked Issa in the nose, sending him into his own throne. Tsukune smirked as Issa stood up and charged at Tsukune. Tsukune took his knife, side stepped Issa and slashed at the back of Issa. A gash appeared in his suit, and some blood was dripping. It wasnt very deep.

"When I fought Ria, I used only my fists, but im extremly angry with you and im feeling malicious. I will enjoy tearing into your flesh!" Tsukune charged at Issa who proceeded to duck under Tsukune, then punching his gut several time. He then gripped Tsukune in his arms, keeping him still as he threw him into a wall, gripping his foot, slamming him into the floor then tossing him into the ceiling. Before Tsukune could fall, Issa kicked Tsukune into another wall. Tsukunes body was bruised and broken from Ria, so Tsukune was very injured. Issa charged at Tsukune who stood there. Waiting for the right moment, Tsukune ducked, shoved the ka-bar into Issa's gut then tossed him over his shoulder. Tsukune proceeded to stomp on the knife, driving it even deeper into Issa. Tsukune grabbed the knife from Issa. The door to the throne room was open, and there stood everyone watching, including Moka.

Tsukune looked over, saw Moka, then spat on the ground. Tsukune looked back at Issa who began to stand. Tsukune took his knife and licked up Issas blood, grinning like a maniac. "This is fun, 'Father'" Issa coughed up some blood and rushed at Tsukune. They both tackled each other, fighting each other for dominance in a push back kind of battle. Tsukune fought dirty, so he proceeded to knee Issa in the crotch, then when Issa had to double over in pain, Tsukune kicked Issa in the stomach, sending him into another wall, where there was a boors head. Issa was impaled on the horns. Tsukune rushed over, and ripped Issa off, then proceeded to rapidly punch Issa in the face, sending Issa into unconsciousness. Tsukune grabbed his knife only to hear Moka scream.

"Tsukune dont do it! Hes your father! You will stop it this instance or I will have to punish you." Tsukune shot Moka a death glare. Tsukune stood up, took out his revolver and send all five shells into Issas head. There was no longer a recognizable head as it was swiss cheese and only parts of the skull was intact on the shoulders. Tsukune opened his revolver and reloaded it then kicked Issa into a wall. He roared in anger and walked back over to the group. Moka grabbed Tsukune by the arm when he went past, only to find her arm broken by Tsukunes death grip.

"I do not love you anymore Moka! You are nothing but a piece of shit vampire, who is too proud to even care for anyone else but herself." He spat on Moka, then walked away. Moka stood there in shock, then gasped as she found a ka-bar knife shoved into her gut. Tsukune was the one holding the knife. "Tsukune..." Tsukune ripped the knife sideways, slicing her belly in half, then sending the blade into her head, twisting the knife. He kicked her off of his knife then left with his new family heading out of the house of Shuzen. Tsukune licked his knife clean, then placed it back in the holster.

"Its over..." Tsukune and everyone drove away, disappearing from this area for good...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	8. Epilogue

~~~~Couple days later~~~~

Tsukune woke up from his slumber and stumbled into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of milk, drank it and went back to bed. To his left was Mizore, and to his right was Kurumu. At his feet was Ruby. All of them were naked.

The end.

* * *

**HEHEHEHEHE Mother Fuckers :D**

**Ok so, I think ill be nice and give you info on my next story.**

**I am really not a great writer except for action, blood and death. I always sucked at romance but I want to get better.**

**So, I will make sure that my next story will be alot more kissy kissy, eventually :P**

**anyways, Tsukune will be going under a monstrous transformation sometime in the story line. I will be changing up the inital story line, and I will be oging off of the Season 1 anime. :P**

**I am rewatching the anime so im goign to do my best to keep it on that.**

**However, changes will be made for the story, but I hope you guys will enjoy it.**

**I will say that I am introducing one new character.**

**His name is Ebon. He is a god. Thats all im goign to give you for my OC character. Enjoy. **


End file.
